Preliminary studies in five patients have demonstrated a relationship between regurgitant volume and adenylyl cyclase activity (r=0.86) and contractile function (r=0.75). Similarly, correlatal plasma norepinephrine levels and adenylyl cyclase activity reserved with contractile function (r=0.91 & 0.65). Thus, preliminary data support the hypothesis.